Trust My Soul
by Meru-Sama
Summary: Following the battle against the Kishan Asura, our Soul Eater characters return, including new faces and new relationships, hopefully ;)
1. Chapter 1: Last Chance

-Blackstar: I stood on my hands at the top balcony of the DWMA and watched as the students filed in for their morning classes. I waited for my friends to arrive since I always got up so early to train, I saw Kid walk up with his pistols walking behind him, he was obviously freaking out over the fact that he couldn't arrive at 8 and be symmetrically punctual. I smirked and flipped off the balcony and landed hard onto the ground in front of him, damaging the ground thus giving him even more to scream about. "HAHAHA! Kid you need to chill out! You're gonna piss Liz off!" I say as I laugh even louder.

-Kid: "Oh shut up you disgusting asymmetrical garbage! Why can't you at least create a crater symmetrical to the building?!"

-Liz: "Really? That's what you're worried about? The symmetry of the crater he created?" I state bluntly, we turn and see Maka and Soul strolling up the stairs and Patty and I wave, Maka runs up and comes to us as Tsubaki walks up from the entrance of the building since she didn't appear the same way as Blackstar did. "Hey Maka! You're usually early, what's up?"

-Maka: "Oh this idiot swears it was my turn to cook breakfast." I say gesturing towards Soul with my thumb. "I've cooked breakfast for the past 3 days and he's always complaining!"

-Soul: "Shut it! I've cooked dinner for the past 4 nights so don't even act like I'm slave driving you!"

-Maka: "Mind your own business Soul! I was talking to Liz not you, you jerk!"

-Soul: "I wouldn't be such a jerk if you could make a decent meal for breakfast! No wonder a guy hasn't ever made a move on you!" I immediately regret those words as soon as they leave my mouth, my heart drops as I see the obvious sadness in Maka's eyes that she's trying so hard to hide, the guys have turned away and the girls lowering their heads, she balls her fists and turns and heads for class, the group goes silent and once she's in the building Tsubaki knocks me in the head along with Liz and Patty* S-Sorry! I just-"

-Liz: "Save it! Sooner or later those words will drive her away, expressing your love by deepening her insecurities is NOT the way to go. You need to apologize."

-Soul: They all nod in agreeance to her words and I sigh "Yeah I know..." I lower my head and walk inside, she's right, I need to apologize, and while I'm at it I need to confess my feelings or she'll never understand that the only reason I say such means things is because I love her...I've been in love with Maka since forever. When we met, I thought she was really cute with her dress and pigtails in, she looked so cute and innocent, I played her a song on the piano I was playing on when she walked into the music room; I hadn't played for anyone since I was little, not by my own will at least and definitely not a solo; but I played for her, I played my favorite song and in my mind I made that Our Song. Even on our first mission I was highly impressed, I thought I'd have to do most of the work since she looked so cute and fragile but her attitude changed during the mission, she was serious and ready to fight, a total turn on in weird way. I sigh again "Damnet I totally screwed up. There's no way I can- crap! I didn't do it today! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I run after Maka, sprinting to her before she can reach her locker, everyday since after the battle with Kishan Asura she's been getting meister request letters, weapons all over the school have been requesting her as a partner and everyday I've snuck into her locker and trashed them all so she wouldn't leave me. I turn the corner and 2 seconds too late, she opens her locker and a flood of letters fall out, falling all over her making her drop her bag.

-Maka: "Wha?!" I opened my locker and papers fall out all over me, a bunch of them fall to the ground and i bend down to pick them up, I look at the papers and my eyes go wide and I pause. "...re...requests..?"

-Soul: "Maka!" I run towards her, cursing myself as I realize I slipped up once and now everything is over, she opens a letter and see's a request form and a picture of the weapon.

-Maka: "I finally got one!" I turn to see Soul running up and I hold up the letter as he reaches me. "See? Not that I'm gonna go for it but still...I always wondered why you got them but I didn't. I mean; I'm the one who turned you into a death scythe so why wouldn't weapons request me?" Feeling lifted up out of my sadness over Soul's words just moments ago I smile, feeling as though I'm finally good enough for someone to actually request me as their meister.

-Soul: I sigh and scramble my brain for a reason as to why she wouldn't get any requests in the past. "Because I'm the weapon, they assume the weapon did most of the work I guess. I dunno...anyways lemme just throw these away for you" I pick them up hastily and begin to head for the trash bin but Maka takes them back, I panic as I fear she may take one "u-uhm...s-sorry about what I said...I just...I..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't speak. My confession stopped in my throat and refused to come out. She looked down at her requests and I looked at Maka and, like I always do, examined her features and body a lot, it's been 4 years since the battle with Asura, so she's quite matured now, she's no longer tiny tits at all, nothing like Blair but surprisingly hitting a solid C-Cup, all those hours training have done her good as she now has a formed figure and a nice chest, not to mention amazing legs. All the girls have matured, Liz and Patty somehow developed larger breasts and Tsubaki even grew too, I guess it's only natural since during the Asura battle we were all barely hitting puberty whereas now were a few years to ending it. I blush when I notice her mini-skirt showing her yellow panties, the striped ones that I like, it has white and yellow stripes and a pink heart in the middle.

-Maka: "It's fine I guess. Just...why do you always have to say such mean things? I know I'm not hot and sexy like Blair or Patty and Liz but I'm not an ugly tiny tits like I used to be. A-am I...?" Usually confident in myself, my appearance is what knocks that confidence down, I was always over looked when in a group with the girls, guys gawked over them while I sat there disgusted by those pigs, but a small part of me, wished one would overlook my friends and take even a small pervish interest in me because I looked *sexy* or *beautiful* in his eyes over my friends, but each time I was only led to disappointment as the pervs flirted with my friends and I waited on a bench. I shook my head and stood up. "Nevermind...just forget I asked" I turn to leave then Soul grabs my wrist.

-Soul: "Maka...are you...going to leave me...?" I look down trying to hide my embarrassment as I hope she smiles and assures me she won't leave, but no response comes. I look up and she had turned her gaze to the side, my eyes widen as my worst nightmare threatens to come to life "M-Maka?" My voice nearly cracks as I mentally beg her to say she'll stay with me.

-Maka: "I have to go to class, Soul" I avoid his gaze as I pull my hand away and head to class, holding my request letters in hand as I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2: Can I Fix It?

-Soul: I sat there eyes wide, gazing at Maka as she walked away, my head told me to get the hell up and run after her, but my body just sat there, I finally forced myself to move, I lowered my head and glared at the floor "Damn bookworm...fine! Get a new weapon I don't care!" I yelled after her, hoping she didn't hear my outburst that I hollered out of anger, I stood up and headed to class. Since becoming a death scythe soon after defeating Asura, I had a special class that had been specifically for death weapons, as strange as it may seem, even Lord Death has to learn how to match wavelengths with a new weapon, mainly so he can become flexible enough to wield any weapon at any given moment if need be. We match really well already and he's only wielded me 3 times, but Azusa says we can have to get stronger no matter how perfect our resonation already seems. I walk into the death room and headed down the hall, instead of wounding up at Lord Deaths, Death Room like normal students would when meeting with Lord Death, it turns into my normal classroom. I have 2 classes in here, one with Maka to work on becoming stronger and possibly discover a new resonance form, and one by myself where Lord Death occasionally comes by for training. There's one desk and I sit in it, Marie comes in to start the lesson, the teachers switch out between the death weapons and Stein. Today I have Marie so I assume we'll be doing some type of wavelength stretching or healing technique "Hey teach, what's up?"

-Marie: "Good morning Soul! Today we'll work on something simple, how about some healing techniques, if Lord Death were to ever get into battle and he is injured you must be able to heal him while resonating at the same time. So lemme see how well you can do so far."

-Soul: I sigh "Alright fine" I stand up and stretch, Marie nicks her arms with a knife and I concentrate on the cut, I expand my wavelength to her and try to wrap her arm in it, but all it does is explode right next to me "Agh! Damnet!" I must be still worrying about Maka...I can usually get my wavelength over to her, it's healing up the wound that's hard for me. "Hm, what should I do I can't even get my wavelength to you..?"

-Marie: "I see that. Hm...try once more but clear your mind, I see you're disturbed by something so just push it out of your mind for now."

-Soul: "I'll try" I take a deep breath and close my eyes, I focus and push Maka out, but that ony leads to a severe headache from my healing attempt backfiring on me and another explosion bursts from my wavelength and I fall backward onto the ground "Damn..."

-Marie: "Hmm...this isn't good...you don't have many special techniques except for the multiple resonance forms you have but even still, Lord Death needs a stronger wavelength from you in order to utilize those techniques Soul. Tell me what's bothering you"

-Soul: "It's nothing I'm just tired..." I stand up and walk to the door "I gotta take a piss." I say bluntly. Before she can stop me I walk out the door and head for the bathroom, I turn a corner and to my surprise I bump into Maka, "Maka?" I look at her and her eyes are red and puffy, she's been crying, oh jeez you idiot she heard you! "Hey why were you crying?"

-Maka: "Shut up I wasn't crying. Leave me alone I'm busy." I walk past him.

-Soul: "Busy? With what?"

-Maka: "...finding a new partner of course..." The words pained me to say but I had to know if he really meant what he said, earlier when he asked if I was going to leave; I didn't answer, I just turned the corner as if I was going to class, but I ended up leaning against the wall as tears built up in my eyes, that's when I heard it, *get a new weapon, I don't care!*, my heart stopped and I slid down the wall, burying my face in my knees, I looked at the requests and ripped them in half, feeling as though I could never betray Soul. I threw them away and went to class. I was unable to stop thinking about him so I excused myself to the bathroom and ended up having another flow of tears hit me as soon as I locked the bathroom stall. I cried for 15 minutes then forced myself to stop crying, I washed my face and went to class and that's when we bumped into eachother "Can you move..? I have to go back to class..." I went around him and hoped he would grab my arm and beg for me not to leave him, but nothing came as I went to class. I sat back down and looked at the paper. Is this what it feels like...to be losing the one you love? Another flow of tears overtakes me and I lay my head down so not to draw attention to myself. I end up soaking my paper and by the end of class I go up to Sid "Can I have another copy please? I messed up so I need to make it up." Keeping my head down as I toss the drenched paper to the trashcan, he nods and decides not to pry as he hands me another paper, I tuck it into my bag and instead of walking to my next class with Soul and Tsubaki like normal I go to the bathroom once again. I get there and see Liz fixing her make-up.

-Liz: "Hey Maka, how are you feeling? Did Soul apologize..?" I look at her and notice she's avoiding my eyes, I see a slight redness and puffiness in her eyes, she must've been crying, I turn and hug her. "I'm your friend so tell me when you're ready okay?" I smile and tilt her head to me making her make eye contact, she nods and goes into a stall, I wait for a few minutes and realize she hasn't used the bathroom, she must be crying some more, well she wouldn't want me prying so I'll just let Stein know she's having trouble today and she's in the bathroom. I head to class and explain without too much detail to Stein, he nods and says he'll excuse her as long as she returns to class before class is half over, I nod and shoot a text to her, assuring her that her attendance isn't in danger as long as she's here's soon, I don't receive a response so I pocket my phone and turn to my sister whose drawing on her worksheet and then to my meister whose still writing his name *perfectly*, I begin the worksheet and soon Maka walks in, looking down and taking her seat on the other side of the classroom, far from Soul.

-Soul: I see Maka arrive and I wait for her to sit by me like normal, keeping my eyes closed and trying to look like nothing's on my mind; when I open my eyes she's sitting far away from me on the other side of the room, I look down and sigh.

-Stein: "Okay class today you just need to fill out these forms, since most of you have almost finished the assigned numbers of Kishan eggs and witches souls this year you will be needing to fill out whether you will continue attending the DWMA for next year or if you will stop since the new death scythe has already been made. We do this every year so it's nothing new really. After that just turn it into these 2 piles labeled *attending* and *not attending* and the rest of class is yours" I sit on my chair and kick off the desk, falling on my head and leaving the classroom.

-Maka: Seeing the paper saddens me, I've already created a death scythe, so I don't need to be here anymore. Then I see a slight shadow off the top of my paper and I look up to see Soul standing in front if my desk.

-Soul: "You're not thinking of leaving are you..?" I try to hide the sadness in my expression and the uneasiness in my voice but not doing so good. "You're the best student here, you might not exceed Kid or Blackstar when it comes to fighting technique but you're definitely a top Meister." I gulp down my pride and slightly lean over her desk. "Please don't leave me here..."


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Witch

-Maka: I stare at my weapon in shock, he's never said anything like that, let alone asked me for something like that. What do I do? What do I say? All I can do is blush slightly and turn my head. "I'm no longer needed here. The goal for each student meister is to make a death weapon and/or strong weapon; and that's what I did. I continued to attend the school so that I could surpass my moms scores and rankings and become a stronger meister for my weapon. I've nearly completed every task given to me so I'm running out of reasons to stay." I lower my head and wait for his response.

-Soul: I couldn't believe this, Maka's leaving me and I don't know what to do. All I CAN do is stare at her wide-eyed and scramble my brain for anything I can say to convince her to stay.

-Maka: "It's not a big deal though right? I mean...I've already made you a death scythe and I've nearly done all I can as a meister. All that's left is mastering my inner weapon and a few other things, by the end of this term I should be...I should be finished...it's not like...you'd miss me though. I always nag you and call you a jerk and-"

-Soul: "Because I am a jerk. You can't leave me, I won't let you. You're my partner and I may be just a weapon but I'm far from just an object you Meisters use. I chose you because you were different from all the requests I got on the first day. Most girls didn't even know what my weapon form looked like, they asked me because I guess they thought I was attractive and wanted to go out with me but I...when I saw you...I wanted you as my partner..." Here it goes, I'm gonna say it... "I wanted you to be m-" I'm cut off by the intercom and Lord Death calls Maka to the death room.

-Maka: "Sorry...I have to go..." I lower my eyes and stand without grabbing my things and I run to Lord Deaths office, I get there and he greets me in his wacky manner "Hi Lord Death! You wanted to see me?"

-Lord Death: Yes! Yes! My top meister, Maka! I have news...it seems a witch located outside of Death City has been ranked as a 5 star witch. So far only Stein and Spirit have been able to hold it off but seeing as they just left only 20 minutes ago and are having trouble defeating this witch, they need assistance. I need you to take Soul and lend them a hand. Be careful, her magic is unknown and she seems to be quite powerful."

-Maka: "I understand sir, we'll leave right after school." He nods his weird bodily movement indicating he's nodding and I turn and leave, I sigh and think about having to resonate with Soul with the mood I've been in lately. "This is gonna be tough...-"

-Soul: "What is..?" I say as Maka turns the corner, I catch her off guard and she shrieks a squeaky *eek!* which sounds ridiculously cute, I hold back a blush as I check out her butt as she passes me and walks ahead.

-Maka: "Were leaving after school to the outskirts of Death City, Stein and papa are fighting a witch and were gonna help, so be ready." I talk without looking at him as I blush from the slight smirk and sexy half smile he gave to my embarrassing shriek. "I'm heading to the library to hopefully gain some information on this unknown witch."

-Soul: "If it's unknown how will you know what to research?" She gives me a glare thinking I'm being sarcastic, I sigh. "I'll go with you and help."

-Maka: "Pffft! Hehehe you're gonna study?! Whatever just stay in class I don't need the distraction." I walk to the library and Soul stops at the cafeteria, figuring he's headed to lunch instead I walk on ahead, I gather books on witches and un-named magic they might have, moments later Soul walks in with his hands in his pockets.

-Soul: "I got us some sandwiches since we might not have dinner until later tonight." I pull out the sandwiches and a juice-box for Maka and place the straw in it's hole. "So a 5 star witch with an unknown magic that's giving Stein and Spirit problems. Seems almost like that one witch we fought who used emotional magic."

-Maka: "Yeah it does, I still can't remember what happened though." We went on a 3 star witch hunt a year or so ago and this witch was known to use emotional magic, meaning she manipulates your emotions and feelings to weaken her opponents, but that's all I remember and unfortunately that's all Soul remembers too.

-Soul: "Uh yeah me too. All I know is we somehow beat her because that was witch soul number 8 hehe.." I couldn't tell Maka what really happened. The witch made Maka naughty and she nearly pinned me down and had sex with me right then and there in the middle of our battle, although it felt like a dream come true, I didn't want Maka that way, I wanted her to love me forreal and wholeheartedly if we ever actually had sex. But I couldn't tell Maka that the witch made her fall in love with me because Maka would soon find out how much I was enjoying those false emotions at first. "Anyways if we do come across a witch like that again I'll wrap you in madness so her magic won't work against you."

-Maka: "Alright, I'm still worried about that technique though, what if I'm under the madness for too long and you can't pull me out?" I flip through the book as Soul contemplates that, ever since we found that we could use the black blood to our advantage like Crona, we've been training with Stein and Crona to take better control of it, we haven't had much luck but we've mastered coating our souls in it for a limited period of time in order to cancel out a witches magic...to a certain extent, and hardening it for a short period of time, long enough to get medical attention after a battle if needed.

-Soul: "I'm not sure but you know that I'll do anything to pull you out. Anything." I have a habit of emphasizing just how much I'm willing to give up for Maka's safety, not only because she's my meister and partner, but because I love her literally to death, I smirk and jump off the table and lock my hands on the back of my head. "Let's just go to the witch and kick her ass so I can taste a nice juicy witch soul" I half smile and smirk as I look at my meister.

-Maka: I blush when I see his half smile and quickly turn back to my book. "I'll research until school ends and we'll head out okay?"

-Soul: "Got it, boss!" I walk away and thumbs up from behind, I turn the corner and lean against the wall as my heart pounds. "She's so cute I can't stand it!" I grunt at how freakish I get when I practically fangirl over Maka, I head to the lunch room and sit with our friends. "Sup guys!"

-Liz: "Hey Soul! Kid tells us you and Maka got the mystery witch later" I toss him a sandwich as he sits down.

-Kid: "Be careful, my father suspects it's a jinx-witch. Those kind tend to, like their title says, jinx everything they set their spells and magic on." I lean back and sip my juice as Soul scarfs his sandwich down.

-Soul: "A jinx huh..? Alright we'll-"

-Blackstar: "Soul wishes the witch would be another emotional one so he can bang Maka! HAHAHAHA!" I throw my arm over Soul's shoulder and tease him.

-Soul: "Shut your mouth assface that's not what I want!" Blushing bright red from his crude comment I gulp down some soda and finish my sandwich. "Besides, I wouldn't want Maka until she had feelings for me."

-Blackstar: "HAHAHA! This is coming from the guy who used to obsess over being the coolest guy in school!"

-Soul: "Yeah I used to but now I don't really care. Being a death scythe is already cool enough but to be a player and bang girls for no reason isn't cool dude."

-Blackstar: "Does that mean you're a virgin?!" We watch as Soul spits his drink out by my question, he blushes and turns away. "HAHAHAHA!"

-Soul: "Shut up! It doesn't matter if I am or not what's important is that I'm not some sick player like you TRY to be.." We all snicker as Blackstar grunts and Tsubaki's face turns confused. "C'mon dude let's face it, the only girl who'd ever date you is Tsubaki because she's the only girl who can handle you." We watch as both Blackstar and Tsubaki both turn red from my comment. It's been so obvious to all of us how in love they are with eachother except they're completely oblivious themselves. They turn away to hide their red faces and the bell rings for lunch to end, we walk back to class and I remember Maka didn't bring her stuff to the library. I pick up her bag and her notebook falls out, I pick it up and open it and see it's sort of a diary, without thinking I read a page:

"Last night I had a nightmare, I woke up in a cold sweat and tears running down my face. All I remember was Souls face, smiling sweetly; then his face turned sour as he turned his back to me and walked away. Someone joined him on his walk, it was a girl and they clasped hands. I tried to scream after him but nothing came out of my mouth. I was so sad, the girl wielded his weapon form and stood over me, grinning evily as if to rub it in my face that Soul no longer wanted me to be his partner. I woke up crying my eyes out, I wanted to lay with Soul for comfort like I normally would do but...I couldn't make my body move...what does that dream mean..? Will I...lose Soul..?"

I closed the book and lowered my head. "...I won't leave you Maka...you don't have to be afraid of that I swear..."


	4. Chapter 4: Reincarnated Curse

-Soul: I place her notebook back in her bag and head for the library, as I pass the window on the library doors I spot a guy talking to Maka. His shirt untucked, a hat on, a half smile and leaning over the desk slightly towards Maka; he's...flirting...with MY Maka! Anger builds up and I ram the door open, he turns his gaze towards me with a *who the hell are you?* expression, but once he realizes that's it's me he turns and makes a run for it. I walk up to Maka as I glare at the kid while he runs out of the library. "Who was he? Why was he talking to you? What did he say?" A low growl-like grunt escaping my mouth.

-Maka: "Calm down Soul he was just asking about the witch we're going after; more or less I was the one asking if he knows anything. I can't find anything useful in these books so I was thinking some of the students might know something that could help us. Why do guys always do that when you're around?" I say as I turn a page in yet another useless book, all I find are spells and magic I've already read about and researched, nothing useful. I look up and see Soul gazing off in the other direction leaning his lower back against the table with his arms extended backward resting the palm of his hands on the table.

-Soul: I shrug and sigh as I lean my head back and pop my neck. "Don't know, they just do." I try to hide the fact that everytime a guy, and even the occasionally lesbian has ever approached Maka I always *took care of them* after their conversation ended; and by *take care of* I mean that I'm pounding their brains out and making sure they know better than to ever lay eyes on her ever again, especially if they were flirting, for the lesbians I just tell them to *piss off* so I wouldn't be seen as a woman beater. Weapon or not I didn't want anyone near Maka except our group of close friends and the occasional classmate she studied with. I sat in a chair and leaned back, keeping my balance as I leaned on the 2 back legs of the chair, I sighed as I tried to think of something that could be useful to Maka, since I suck at studying and my motto is *why do it the hard way if you can simply do it the easy way and still get everything you want out of it?* I chuckle lightly to myself as I think of how annoyed Maka gets at my mental motto. "Hehe so cute..."

-Maka: "Hm? What is?" I ask hearing his low but slightly audible comment.

-Soul: Realizing I said that out loud I laugh trying to brush it off, only resulting in falling back off my chair and banging my head on the ground with a loud thud. "Agh! Damn that hurts!" I rub my head and keep my eyes closed tightly to try and mentally reduce the pain, I feel warmth and weight on me, I sit up slightly and realize Maka is laying on me. Crap I must've knocked her over too! "A-Are you okay?! Sorry I-how did...you fall...?" I ask realizing she was to the right of me sitting down and studying about a foot away from me at the table.

-Maka: "I-I uhm...! Well I saw you falling and uhm..." I stutter for my reason as I try to get rid of my blushing face, I look down a bit and realize I'm practically straddling Soul, I blush even brighter red and sit up, only to make our position look worse. "You fell over and I instinctively reached out to catch you but I grabbed too late and fell with you!" Unable to hide my blush and embarrassment I babble my answer. "I didn't mean for this too-!" Soul cuts me off with laughter and falls back, laying down on the ground with his arm over his eyes. "W-why are you laughing! This isn't funny you could've gotten hurt!" Flustered now, forgetting about the position were in, I lean forward using his chest to hold myself up with my arms. "Soul stop laughing this-!"

-Soul: "You risked getting hurt to save me...hehe, sometimes I wonder if you understand the roles we play as partners..." I smile and chuckle again, I sit up and prop myself up on the palms of my hands and smile. "At least in battle I'll be the one keeping you safe..." I smile then look down and blush at our position, realizing that at any minute a raging boner will pop up. "M-Maka...? U-uhm...you're on my...-"

-Maka: I look down curiously and remember our position, I blush hard and stand up abruptly. "S-Sorry!" I turn away and clear the bright red embarrassment off my face, a minute later I take a deep breath and turn back to Soul, he's already gotten up and is placing the chair upright. "I couldn't find anything so were going in pretty blind. But I'm sure we'll win this fight and capture that soul!" I grin confidently and show my spirit, Soul grins and nods and as soon as we put away the borrowed books we head out on the mission. "I know our mission was set for after school but since I didn't find anything useful in the library were leaving now." We exit the DWMA and run down the stairs, we hop on Souls bike and he revs his motorcycle engine and speeds off to Steins location; me clinging to him from behind as he speeds down the roads at a high speed.

-Soul: My heart pounds as I feel Maka's breasts pressed against my back, I gulp hard everytime she tightens her hold on me, I try to keep my speed limit at a good number, but we get their quickly due to my fast speed and we see Stein and Spirit holding off a witch who looks like she could be in her early twenties or younger; she has long orange hair and orange eyes, her teeth are spiked and she's wearing what looks like a bikini with a mini skirt for bottoms and high heels, and what's obviously a very lustful and flirtatious expression on her face. It seems Stein put his Sutures to use as he practiced the same technique Medusa used with her Vector Plates, creating a sort of thick barrier on the ground caging the witch inside a large battle ground; if she stepped on even one suture, they would travel through her entire body and paralyze her instantly. I transform for Maka and Stein opens up a small path for us to enter the battle grounds and quickly closes it before the witch can escape.

-Mystery Witch: "My, my; what do we have here? A hidden secret beneath your souls? Hehe, don't mind if I do..."

-Maka: The witch raises her hand and a flash of orange launches at me, a split second later it's gone and I'm unharmed, I smirk at how weak her power seems until I realize Souls bar is hot. Very HOT! I wince and drop him. "Damn..!"

-Stein: "Maka wield Spirit and I shall wield Soul. She's a jinx witch, and she cast a spell to throw off your resonance, she hasn't mastered it so it'll only last for 15 minutes and she can't recast the spell for an hour. So fight with Spirit and I'll wield Soul." I hold out my hand but she pushes it away.

-Maka: "No. We've had this problem before. I will fight with Soul no matter what..." My expression saddens a bit and I lower my gaze. "This may be my last fight with him. I won't put him aside. He's MY weapon!" I pick up Soul and wield him firmly.

-Soul&amp;Maka: "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" We force a resonance between us and although it's weak due to the spell we're able to accumulate enough power to use at least 2 Witch Hunters back to back. Maka sends it flying, she dodges the attack barely but gets hit hard by the second attack, knocking her out unconscious.

-Mystery Witch: I feel myself about to pass about, I cast one more spell before I black out. "Jinxus thy heart...Jinxus thy path..." I black out soon after.

-Stein: Realizing what she did I sigh and place sutures throughout her body to make sure she doesn't awaken yet. I turn to Soul and Maka, "That spell...she cursed the both of you. Until she awakens and lifts the curse you two will fall in and out of despair. This witches name is Jinx, the name is fitting, but only 1 jinx witch is born within each lifetime."

-Maka: "So Jinx...is a reincarnation..."


	5. Chapter 5: Torturous Despair

-Stein: 2 days have passed and so far nothing has happened regarding the curse Jinx cast, we have her body in the dungeon infirmary for the prisoners we hold, her body is under constant super vision by 2 guards. Soul and Maka on the other hand haven't had any problems, it's as if they weren't even cursed. I sit at my desk and lean back thinking of the different possibilities; did she really cast the spell? Maybe she recited it wrong and it didn't work, maybe she didn't finish it in time before blacking out. I sigh and consider that her magic is so weak it takes time for the curse to take affect, I stretch and yawn. "I need to sleep, this constant researching isn't good and yet I still do it without sleeping, hehe, oh well..." I get up and take a nap, 2 hours later I awaken to the phone ringing, I sluggishly get up and head over to the phone on the wall, "Hello...?" It's Spirit, he sounds worried but at the same time stern and serious.

-Spirit: "We need you down here, Soul and Maka are having...issues..." I say as I look at my daughter whose reaching for Soul while a guard has her held back, she's grinning weirdly and giggling as if she's being playful.

-Maka: "Soooouuuulll quit playing! I want a kiss on both pair of lips hehe." I grin and wink as he blushes and nearly nosebleeds. "Hehe see you want to, too!"

-Soul: I stay a few feet from my meister as she gives me a lustful look, all morning she's been acting weird, *accidentally* walking out with only her underwear and a baggy T-Shirt, bending over right in front of me, I knew from the obvious show of cleavage she gifted me with when leaning forward in front of me to *wipe something off my face*, that something was wrong with her. I called her dad up to call Stein since he hadn't picked up the previous 6 calls and 2 voicemails I left; and then brought Maka to the Death Room at school where Lord Death and Spirit usually are. 15 minutes pass and Stein enters the Death Room, we all turn to him excluding Maka who still has her lust filled eyes locked on me. "I dunno what's up with her but she's been acting strange. Exposing herself alittle too much and being awfully flirtatious." Although I loved the attention she was giving me, I knew it wasn't real, saddening me that this was in reality, torturing me. I turned to Stein who was examining Maka, he lifts her shirt and skirt and tugs on her underwear to look at her privates. "What do you think you're doing to my meister?!" Anger builds in me a lot more than usual, my arm turns to a scythe but a guard comes up and gestures for me to stand down. I grunt irritably and turn my arm back to normal. "What are you doing to Maka?!" I ask sternly, demanding an answer.

-Stein: "Don't get your panties in a bunch I'm just checking if she has any markings that indicates she was injected with a serum or bitten by something toxic that could make her this way. I have to check all over so just calm down Soul. It seems she's fine, no bumps, bruises, scratches, nicks or anything. This may be Jinx's curse taking affect now." I assure him I'm only doing what any doctor would do in a similar situation, he calms down then shows a confusing look on his face.

-Soul: "Curse? What curse? And who is Jinx?" I ask confused.

-Stein: I look up to see Maka staring at me with more lust in her eyes, I look into her eyes and notice a dust-like sparkle deep inside, not as if we're in some fairytale story though. Then I notice her eye color is moving around as if jelly in her eyes. "I see, there's a hint of magic in her, it's starting to make a little sense now. About 2 days ago you and Maka set out to aid Spirit and I in a fight against a witch whose magic and identity was unknown to us at the time. I held her off but her magic was strong, but her true witches power came out when she cast her spell on you and Maka."

-Soul: "Wait, what? She put a curse on us?" All this information is so new, I don't remember any witch named Jinx and the last mission Maka and I went on was some 4 star Kishan if I remember correctly. What is going on?

-Stein: "She's a reincarnated witch called Jinx. Every lifetime she looks the same and her prime objective is to cause despair and sadness throughout the world until she dies. Her magic is strong, very strong, but only at a certain peak in her power does her past life, Jinx Magic become hers too manipulate and use. It seems in our battle it came to her, and her first spell was a curse set on the 2 of you. I believe the reason it took so long to take affect was either because it was the first spell of Jinx's reincarnated magic, or the fact that it was a curse to begin with."

-Lord Death: "I believe I dealt with a witch named Jinx once, a century or so ago. I believe once I defeated her I trapped her soul in Reaper Binds. I suppose she is free because they're sort of old. That must be why her magic is barely returning to her since she hasn't had it in so long."

-Spirit: "So they're cursed. But why isn't Soul acting weird like Maka?"

-Stein: "My guess is the curse is set to cause them despair, since Soul knows these feelings Maka is presenting to him aren't real-"

-Soul: "-it's tearing me apart." I interrupt him and finished his sentence, my head lowered not showing the wave of tears threatening to fall from my eyes, I force them back and lift my head to look at Maka whose eyes are giving me false love. "This is the curse...? I can see why this would cause anyone despair."

-Maka: "What's wrong Soul..? Don't you want my love?" I stretch towards him and smile, extending a hand toward him before a guard forces me back. "I love you, Soul...! Hehehe.-ah!" I feel a sudden sharpness in my neck and black out.

-Stein: I watch the heartbroken expression on Souls face as Maka speaks those words, he lowers his head as I inject a needle with a serum into her neck making her fall asleep. "I'll see what I can do to release this curse from her. Don't worry Soul she'll be alright."

-Soul: "But I...I need Maka..." I feel my eyes get heavy and blackout.

-Spirit: "Yeah we know how you feel but you need to stay strong for her, Soul" I pat his shoulder for comfort and see the dead look in his eyes, he looks up at me and grins.

-Soul: "hehe Maaakaaaaaaaa." I say in a song tone. "Hehe I want to play with my meister now." I go over to Maka and grab her sleeve and I see her start to wake up a little, I place my hand under her chin and cradle her head in one hand. "So beautiful." I smile and try to take her but the guards push me away.

-Maka: "...S-Soul...?" I look at Soul in confusion, then I notice I'm in the Death Room at school. "Why am I...at school..? Ahh!" Distracted by the confusion of being at school, I'm dropped and I land hard on the ground, I look up and see Soul over me. "Soul?! What are you-ah!" He pins me down and I can see the lust in his eyes. It surprisingly frightens me how aggressive the lustful expression looks on his face, I try to wriggle free but am unable to. "Stein!" I call for help and moments later Soul is ripped off of me, I sit up and see Papa and Stein struggling to keep Soul under their grasp, I stand up and run back home. I make it home, tired and gasping for air, I run inside and lock the door and lean against the door gasping for breath, my eyes wide and heart pounding. "W-w-what's going on?!" I run to my room and close the door and lock it. I search my room and I grab the scythe I had that was a duplicate from Souls weapon form so that I could practice weapon handling whenever he didn't want to practice. I looked out the window towards the academy and fear struck through me as I saw a running figure; it was Soul, sprinting home.

-Soul: "Maka, my love, let me make sweet sweet love to you!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I run home.

-Maka: The phone rings and I answer. "Hello?!" Trying to keep my voice under control. Everything's happening so fast that I'm unable to hide the confusion and fear in my voice.

-Stein: "Maka y'all are under a curse, a reincarnated witch named Jinx cast a spell cursing you 2," knowing Maka is confused, I quickly explain as best I can. "I'm not sure the details of the curse yet but while you were under it you were acting like you were in love with Soul, I'm assuming that whenever you're under, Soul isn't and vice versa. It's supposed to cause despair and sadness, so the curse uses anything it can to hurt you. Please be careful, I don't kn-"

-Maka: "aggh!" I yell out as I'm knocked to the ground by Soul who suddenly burst through the door, I drop the phone and my scythe and Soul pins me down. "Soul snap out of it now! I-"

-Soul: "Maka let me love you, please i love you...! I-" I blackout again, this time falling forward laying completely on top of Maka.

-Maka: Seeing him collapse suddenly I sit up and cradle him I'm my lap. "Oh no! Soul, please wake up..!" I start to cry in fear that he won't wake up, or worse that he died. I see his eyebrows twitch inward and a groan escape his throat.

-Soul: "...Maka...? What're you doing...? Why're you crying...?" I notice were home instead of the Death Room. "When did we...get home...?" I sit up and realize you're not acting weird anymore. "Do you...remember anything that just happened..?"

-Maka: I nod. "You went crazy and started yelling something about loving me and-"

-Soul: "Me..? No you. You were doing that..." I see the confusion on her face, I explain everything she was doing in the Death Room and that she was basically doing the same to me and her eyes go wide.

-Maka: "I don't remember anything like that happening, and you don't remember what you've done. But we remember what the other has done. Hm...interesting..." I pick up the phone. "Stein, are you there?"

-Lord Death: "Maka, your father and Stein are headed your way. They should be there any minute."

-Maka: "Alright, thank you sir." I hang up and clean up the small mess I made and instruct Soul to lay down on the couch, he does so and a few minutes later Stein and Papa walk in. Stein immediately checks on Soul and Papa comes over to me to ask if I'm alright and to tell him exactly what happened. "Well after I ran out of the academy I came straight home and locked the door, then I grabbed my scythe duplicate for protection, then the phone rang I answered it and in the middle of Steins sentence Soul pinned to the ground, he started screaming how much he loved me and then passed out on top of me..." As I explain what happened I get an odd pain in my chest, I lower my head and to hide my tears. It was all...just fake. Sadness and despair, this curse knows my feelings about Soul and must be using it against me to hurt me. But then, Soul said I was doing that to him, why would it do that? Soul doesn't have feelings for me so why would the curse affect him the same way? My thoughts are interrupted by my father.

-Spirit: I see Maka's troubled yet sad expression and place my hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry papa will protect you." I smile and see her unamused face, she doesn't even blink an eye, I sulk and sob within my thoughts as she completely ignores me.

-Stein: "Everything seems fine, you just have that same sparkled glint in your eyes like Maka had. Listen up you 2, I doubt this is the extent of Jinx's curse. So be careful. I'll have 2 soldiers guarding your house and making sure nothing goes wrong."

-Maka: "Are you sure that's necessary? Our army's not big enough to have a couple soldiers guarding a couple of cursed people."

-Stein: I sigh as I understand her point. Ever since the attack from Asura, and then a year later a battle against a group of Witches with a Kishan army, it was decided that Lord Death needed to create an army, not only consisting of meisters and weapons but regular citizens as well; students who decide to leave the DWMA after a new Death Weapon is created, are given the choice to join the small army Lord Death was building. Most decided to do it, but some didn't want to fight anymore, they just wanted to go back home and enjoy what's left of their lives. Little by little the army has grown but it's still pretty small, less than a thousand soldiers total, but less than 150 former students from the academy. Sparing one or two shouldn't be that bad, but since discovering the fact that a powerful witch has reincarnated into her new life yet again, we'll need every soldier we can get. I contemplate any other possible ways to deal with this curse. "As for right now you'll be guarded until I can think of a different solution. But what's more important is lifting this curse."

-Maka: "I understand, Soul and I will also research whatever we can to help."

-Soul: I sigh when hearing myself be volunteered, which results in a burning glare from Maka. "Alright alright, sheesh, I'll help." I say putting my hands up as if surrendering. I lay back down on the couch and gaze at the ceiling, all I can think of is how I was sitting is this exact spot this morning when Maka crawled over the couch and straddled me, giggling and nearly sitting on me. I gulp as the memory slowly brings back the hard-on I had from this morning. I shake my head and sit up abruptly and walk to my room to *relieve* myself.

-Maka: I see Soul walk away and escape to his room and I sigh, as Stein and Papa leave I lay back on the couch and I begin to picture a fantasy-like skit from when Soul pinned me to the ground; I blush at the dirty image of his eyes staring down at me full of passion and lust. "Stop that!" I accidentally yell out loud and cover my mouth, I get up clumsily and run to my room, throwing myself on my bed and burying my face in my pillow. When I calm down a bit a lay on my back and gaze out the window.

Soul&amp;Maka: "It didn't mean anything...so why is my heart pounding so hard?" I say to myself.


	6. Chapter 6: Bitter-Sweet Lie

-Maka: 2 weeks have passed and we have yet to find anything useful about this curse. There are articles from old newspapers and books about Jinx and her past, but hardly any of the books have any information on her magic except for what we already know. I sigh and stretch, leaning back and locking my hands behind my head, I gaze up at the library's ceiling and watch as the tiny dust particles float around through the different rays of sunlight shining through the windows from the top level. I sigh; it doesn't help that half the time Soul and I are in and out of our lustful faze, confessing our fake, undying love for each other and then snapping out of it in confusion. "Why does this curse have to target the one thing that could surely be the death of me?" I ask myself, Soul walks into the library with a couple sandwiches in his pockets and a juice box for me, he sits down aggravated. "What's up with you?"

-Soul: "Stupid Blackstar keeps bugging me about the curse." I scarf down my sandwich and lay my head down. "I'm tired of studying." I say in a whining tone.

-Maka: "So am I but do you really wanna stay cursed forever?" I ask turning another page and skimming the book.

-Soul: I lift my head and hesitate before answering, "No..." Although in my head a part of me wants to stay cursed so that I can continue receiving Maka's naughty attention every morning, but then the other part doesn't want to because about halfway through I remember that it's all fake. I sigh and lay my head down again, turning it sideways facing Maka. "All I know is you seem to be under the curse in the morning and then I'm under it in the evening. That's all I've noticed though."

-Maka: "Yeah that's true." I sigh and slam the book, I grunt, stand and return the stack of books that had useless information on witches and a few about Jinx. I return to see Soul sleeping with his head down. He's so cute, his face isn't angry looking like it normally does and he's calm, I smile and blush slightly as I hear his soft breathing, I check my phone for the time and realize I need to head home and start cooking dinner, I shake him slightly and smile. "Soul, I'm done for today let's go home, how does peppered steak sound for tonight? I know you love the gravy with the rice." He wakes up sleepily with a groan and it just makes the butterflies in my stomach go crazy, not to mention my lower region tingle slightly from his moan-like grunt.

-Soul: I open my eyes slowly and see Maka bent over next to me, her sweet smile sending my cheeks pink and her gentle hand on my shoulder, I rub my eyes and stand up and yawn. "Sounds good, I'm beat, I'm gonna shower while you cook so I can go to bed as soon as we finish eating."

-Maka: "Alright fine with me." I smile and we head out. 15 minutes later were home and I head straight to the kitchen after removing my shoes and setting my bag on the couch, Soul heads to the bathroom and I break out the cutting board and pot. As I begin cutting Soul sneaks out of the bathroom to grab his towel and a fresh pair of boxers, I glance over and see he has my towel wrapped around him and his body dripping with water, I blush bright red and turn back to the cutting board. I hear him smirk as he walks by which makes my heart pound.

-Soul: I walk passed Maka and before closing the door and flick some water on her from my hair, I hadn't realized until after soaking myself that I failed to grab my towel and clean underwear before coming into the shower, "Sorry for using yours by the way, forgot mine and well, do you really wanna see me walking by butt naked? Hehehe." I chuckle as I see her nod and avoid looking at me, I sigh and close the door, I hang her towel back up on her hook and drop mine on the floor and toss my boxers on the toilet. I get in and sigh heavily at the feeling of hot water on me, soothing my sore body and loosening my tense muscles. I decide on a bath instead and switch the shower to the faucet, hot water pours out as I lay in the tub and let the water fill up, I wash my hair and body and relax afterwards. I begin letting my mind wander through my memories of the past couple weeks; Maka would wake up and come out of her room in nothing but a baggy T-shirt that was slightly see-through and a pair of my boxers. I almost nosebleed at the thought and then notice out of my lower peripheral tiny waves appear above my crotch, I blush and push my boner down. My mind begins to undress her and now I can clearly picture her toned legs straddle me, I squeeze my eyes shut as I picture her sucking on my neck and grasping my dick, at that moment I grasp it myself and start to stroke it, a soft moan escapes as my imagination becomes vivid and all I see is her scooting back and flick the tip with her tongue. My breath becomes heavy as my mental image becomes more pleasurable and I softly moan her name quietly.

-Maka: I finish cooking dinner and set the lid on top to keep it warm then I set the table, I see Souls jacket drooped over the couch so I hang it nicely on the coat hook. Out of nowhere I feel a tingle in my body and I black out. "Hehehe where's my Soul Eater at?" I say practically full of lust and seduction; I strip quickly and walk into the bathroom with my arm covering my breasts and my other hand cupping my pelvic area, I giggle at his obviously red face and walk over to him, seeing as I must've interrupted his alone time.

-Soul: "M-Maka what're you doing?!" I say desperately trying to hold back a nosebleed. I turn away and I feel her soft skin touch mine and then her weight on me. She's leaning on me from outside the tub and I freeze. Can this really be happening?! But why?! It's not morning she- "M-Maka!" she interrupts my train of thought by nibbling on the top of my ear alittle, I practically moan in response as my hard-on gets bigger in my hand, which I have somehow forgotten I was still stroking. I stand up abruptly and cover myself. I turn to her about to question her then nosebleed uncontrollably from her leaning over the tub, purposely squishing her breasts together as she inches closer and closer to me.

-Maka: "Hehehe Soul is excited I see hehehe." I grin at his failed attempt to cover his erection, I inch closer and closer to him and gently blow on the tip, I see him shiver and giggle. "Why resist me Soul, you obviously want what I'm offering, hehehe." I step into the tub and sit across from him, letting the water cover my nipples and caressing his thighs with my foot.

-Soul: I tense up as I try to keep calm, obviously not working I sit back down to hide myself better, knowing if I got out she'd either force me back in or just follow me around naked. I know this is the curse's doing but why must it tempt me NOW of all times?! I sigh and scoot back against the opposite end of the tub, trying to keep as much distance between as I can. "Uh...c-can you uhm...g-get out...?" I say making sure to keep my eyes anywhere but on her. I hear water splashing and waves move against me, thinking she got out I turn and face her direction and nearly yelp when I see she's positioning herself to lay on me. "Maka what are you doing?!" I blush as she lays down, her boobs being squished between us and my hard-on getting harder. I gulp and try to wriggle free but she won't let me. Then she says something that just makes my dick twitch.

-Maka: "Hehe, I wonder how long I can hold my breath under the water for?" I wink and giggle as I take in a gasp of air and submerge under the water, I lick his chest, then move down to his abs, I can feel him tense up the lower I go and smile, I tease him by sucking on his skin around his waist and pelvis. I sneak my hands up his thighs and right as I'm about to grab hold of his manhood he pulls me up.

-Soul: "Stop it!" I push her away and stand suddenly, I yank my towel from it's place and wrap it around my waist, I step out and although I'm dripping water all over the floor, I go to my room and slam the door. I toss my towel onto my bed and sit on the edge of my mattress. I sigh and lay back, not caring that I'm still naked and soaking wet. "This curse...it's tearing me apart." I say softly.

-Maka: I sit in the tub as the water calms. "Why am I...in the bath...?" I stand up and notice Souls boxers on the toilet, I gasp and cover my face. "Ahhh!" I squat down fast making water splash over the edge and falling into the drains by the side of the tub.

-Soul: Hearing Maka scream I jolt up and grab my towel, wrapping my waist as I run out to the hall. Seeing she's still in the bathroom I knock on the door. "Maka are you okay? Why'd you scream?" I can hear her crying softly and I open the door, not looking as I sit with my back against the tub. "We didn't do it. I stopped things before you did anything I knew you'd regret..." I say with no certain tone to my voice.

-Maka: "But...it's night time. Why did it do it? Why did I go back under the curse?! You saw me naked!" I cover my face as the tears fall non-stop. I see him get up and put his boxers on, then hand me a towel and my underwear without looking. I take it and dry myself as the water drains.

-Soul: "Are you dressed...?"

-Maka: "...y-yeah..." I pull up my bra straps and he turns suddenly and embraces me. I tense up and blush as our skin touches and I can feel his heartbeat. After a second I calm down and bury my face in his chest. He holds me tightly without saying a word. "I don't...I don't want to be cursed anymore..." I say through tears, my voice trembling slightly with obvious pain in my tone.

-Soul: "Neither do I..." I don't want this fake love. If I can't have the real thing I don't want the fake love either.


	7. Chapter 7: Any Progress?

-Lord Death: I watch as Spirit scratches his head an sighs. "Forfeit?" I chuckle as he waves his hand in irritation.

-Spirit: "Why are you so into chess all of a sudden?" I try to hide the sore loser tone as we reset the board. He chuckles again and wobbles as he speaks.

-Lord Death: "I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth. Kid challenged me a week ago and now I'm determined to beat him. As Grim Reaper I will not fail!" I can tell this goofy voice of mine doesn't sound very intimidating by the way my former Death Scythe shakes his head and smirks, obviously trying to hold back rolling on the floor and laughing at me. I sip my tea and wait for his first move. "Has Stein had any luck yet with that curse? I haven't been able to check up on Soul and Maka regarding that topic since I have an army to take care of now." Which is true. The idea of creating an army was only a few years ago. Ever since the Asura war and the Witches Kishan army battle, I formed an army about 2 years ago. It's slowly growing but what's really making things difficult is having to train the non-Meisters and non-weapons. We had to acquire a lot more than I thought I would such as equipment, uniforms, weapons, former soldiers from the U.S. Military to train our new soldiers but in a less strict fashion. "I'm just glad that I can match wavelengths with Soul rather easily. It took me a few tries with you but I felt his power with the first touch hohoho!" I chuckle and place my knight two spaces up and once to the right.

-Spirit: "Not really sure, he hasn't filed a report on it. I guess he hasn't gotten anywhere with it. Which is strange since this curse was cast alittle over a month ago."

-Lord Death: "And how are Maka and Soul?" Almost afraid to hear the news I wait for his answer.

-Spirit: "From Steins last report not so good. Apparently there have been many occasions Maka and Soul have almost had sex. That may seem like a dream come true for most humans but with them they know it's fake love, so it's more painful. Also, the timeframe that we believed the curse was going at is now jumbled. Sometimes they've even gone under at the same time."

-Lord Death: "I see, ask Stein to bring them here today for me please." He nods and gets up, while he makes the call I think and take my next move, sending my rook upward diagonally to the right 4 spaces, putting Spirit in check if he moves his pawn up. He sits back down and smirks.

-Spirit: "Nice try but I ain't that dumb sir hehe. Stein'll be here in 20 minutes." I take out his rook with my knight and wait for his next move. We continue to play until 20 minutes pass and Stein walks in with the guards behind him, Soul in one guards arms and Maka in the others; both unconscious. "What happened?"

-Stein: "They are both about to awaken so you can see for yourself how bad the curse has gotten." We wait and a couple minutes pass then Maka wakes up, the guard let's her down but keeps a close eye, ready to grab her at any moment. She looks around dazed and sees Soul in the other guards arms.

-Maka: "Put him down! I want him now!" I jump up and lunge towards him, the guard holds up his hand and lowers Soul, laying him down and I slowly and cautiously move closer to Soul. Once I'm with him I gaze at his sleeping face and smile. "Oh my darling Soul needs to wake up..." I gasp slightly and grin, hatching an idea and unzipping my skirt. "I know the perfect way to wake you up, Soul!" I straddle him, and smile, grinding my hips alittle.

-Spirit: We watch as Maka grinds against Soul, I bite my lip wanting to yank her off and kill Soul. As if sensing my anger Stein holds his hand up in front of me.

-Soul: I groan slightly as I start to awaken, I feel weight on me and I open my eyes and grin widely at the sight of my meister grinding on me, easily making my dick hard with each movement. "My darling Maka wants to play?" I chuckle and she giggles. I reach up and rip her jacket open, I'm given a treat as her boobs are practically visible through her white tank top, her nipples hard and perked showing she's horny. "My my...you're already ready for me I see." I smile and place my hands on her hips making her grind harder. I hear a moan escape her mouth and it sends a pulsating throb through my dick, I can tell she felt it by the way she grinds harder.

-Maka: "And I can tell you're ready for me as well. Any little sound or movement I make, you go crazy for me, Soul." I giggle as I move my hands to his pants and I unzip and unbutton them.

-Spirit: "Are we really going to sit here and let them-!" Stein puts his hand up again, cutting me off. He points to Maka and I turn my attention back to her. My eyes go wide as I see she's stopped moving, Soul looks at her with a grin but confusion in his eyes.

-Maka: "...Soul..." My voice almost whispered and low.

-Soul: "Yes my darling? What shall I do for you?" I ask as I rub my palms up her stomach and to her breasts. I glance up from her chest and notice her eyes are open looking crazy-like and the madness grin is on her face.

-Maka: "...you have to let me kill you..." I make scythes appear from my arms and start laughing manically. "DIE!" I lunge my blades at him and just as it's about to make contact I'm yanked off of him. "Let me go! He has to die! I'll kill him and anyone who gets in my way!" I kick off the guard and spin in the air, sending my scythes at him and cutting his face. I lunge after Soul again, then I see his grin hasn't left his face. "At least you'll die happy!"

-Soul: As Maka's scythe comes straight for me I tilt my head to the side, barely dodging it by an inch or two. I start chuckling and sigh as if relieved. "Maka, Maka...tsk tsk...hehe you see...I will not be the one dying, you see..." I lift my head and smile. "It is you who must die." I stare sweetly at her as I send an arm scythe straight through her heart. As I do so she sends her other scythe through mine. We cough up black blood and stare blankly at each other, our smiles faded.

-Soul &amp; Maka: We black out as our scythes vanish. Black blood seeping onto the floor as we lie motionless on the ground.

-Stein: Seeing Spirits utterly heartbroken expression I sigh. "You see, this isn't the only time they've killed eachother. So far this makes 11 times. From what I've gathered there's no routine either, one day Maka might be murderous and Soul lustful or vice versa. Some days neither of them are murderous and some days neither of them are lustful. Some days Maka might be the only one whose having an episode and some days it might be just Soul. But what I do know is the curse never skips a day. There isn't any timeframe with it either; the longest they've gone under the lust is 13 hours and the longest they've gone under the murderous faze is 7 hours. There's no time frame to go off of and there's no routine." Seeing Spirit not even concerned about what I'm saying at this point I place my hand on his shoulder. "Give them an hour and they'll wake up, the thing with black blood is it'll pretty much regenerate itself, so they never run out; and thanks to this curse, their blood will return to their bodies. It seems this curse also won't let them die. I haven't tested that theory out in battle or on a mission because there is the strong possibility that they might actually die against a real enemy."

-Spirit: "Any leads on how to rid them of this curse?" He shakes his head and sighs and I turn back to them. "Shall we move them? So they're not just collapsed on eachother?"

-Stein: "No, we learned that this is a sort of short hibernation for the curse to settle down. If the sleep is disturbed by even a slight touch they'll awaken and go crazy again. This happened with Soul and he almost ripped Maka's head off along with mine and the guards."

-Spirit: "I see." I sigh and let all the information sink in. Lord Death and I continue our chess match as we wait for Soul and Maka to awaken. Stein turns his screw and smokes his cigarette while explaining certain orders to the guards. An hour passes and I hear a groan, I turn and see Soul moving his head side to side a little. I stand up and go to his side motioning for him to not move. "Stay still until Maka wakes up." I whisper, not knowing if sound affects this short hibernation or not. He nods and 10 minutes later Maka slowly wakes up, she rubs her eyes and nuzzles her nose into Souls chest.

-Maka: I'm not sure where I am, my vision is still blurry from my nap; all I know is whatever I'm laying on is comfy and smells sweet. I press my face into it and feel a throbbing rhythm against my face. I slowly open my eyes and look up alittle to see Soul looking down at me with pink cheeks. I blush hard as I realize I'm laying on him and I sit up abruptly. "How did I...?" I look around and see Papa, Stein, Lord Death and the two guards around us. I blush and stand up, brushing my skirt off and shriek a squeaky *eek!* when my skirt nearly falls from the side zipper being unzipped. "What's going on? Why are we in the Death Room? Where's my jacket? Why was my skirt unzipped? And why was I sleeping on top of Soul?!" Stein chuckles at my obvious embarrassment and pushes his glasses up. I sigh, "It was the curse again huh?" He nods and I sigh irritably. "What did I do this time?"

-Soul: "Same here? What'd we do?" I try to brush my clothes off while making my cheeks return to normal color.

-Stein: "Well, you went through the lust faze for a little bit, then turned to murderous and tried to kill eachother, succeeded and fell asleep."

-Soul: I lower my head in sadness when hearing that I tried to harm Maka, I close my eyes tightly when hearing that I succeeded and actually killed her. Again. I feel something begin to press against me and blush when realizing Maka's hugging me. "Maka..." Is all I can say when I hear short breaths escape her. She tries so hard to hold her tears in but each time even I have a hard time holding them in.

-Maka: I can't help but to cry as I picture myself sending my scythes through Soul. I grip his shirt tightly and bury my face in his shoulder, I blush when I feel him hug me back. "We have to rid ourselves of that curse Soul. We have to..." Is all I can manage, I hear Soul sniffle and look at him, his gaze is saddened as a single tear falls and he clenches his teeth.

-Soul: "I know Maka...I know..." I wipe the tear and look at Stein. "What are we going to do, you can't run tests forever we have to get rid of this curse!" I pause when I realize I'm yelling.

-Stein: I take a deep breath and sigh, "Well...back to the lab I guess...I'm sorry Soul, but we know absolutely nothing on how to get rid of this curse, so tests is pretty much our best option right now." I wave for the guards to come and Soul and Maka follow.

-Spirit: "What do you think we should do? This is only gonna get worse. Is there no witch or potion maker we can go to? I hate just sitting here playing chess while my daughter is going through something this horrible!" I look down and realize one of my arm scythes went through the table from stress and anger building inside me. I close my eyes and try to calm down. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to-" He holds up one of his giant hands.

-Lord Death: "It's okay." I say reassuringly. "I understand your feelings, if Kid or any of my students were to be in this situation I'd probably lose my mind over it too. I've actually been trying to get ahold of anybody who might be able to help, but so far I've had no luck though. Apparently people only study what has already been discovered!" I let out a sigh and reset the game since Spirit knocked majority of the pieces over with his scythe. "But Stein is right, it takes lots of tests, research, experiments and most importantly; time to figure something like this out. I honestly think he's going at a pretty impressive pace, to learn this much new information on a witch we know so little about..." I make the first move even though Spirit is white, and he grunts, we chuckle slightly to lighten the mood.

*On the walk home with Stein*

-Soul: "Do we REALLY have to be carried EVERYWHERE we go?!" I grunt at Steins chuckle as the guard carries me by my underarms, putting my in an uncomfortable headlock. Maka struggles for comfort as the guard continuously tightens his hold, "HEY! You don't have to hold her so tight!" I yell, my anger obviously building, I notice Stein has stopped and right as I'm about to yell he turns and stares at me.

-Stein: "Transform..." I say as I hold out my hand, I see his confusion and smile. "It's okay I just wanna run another test, I just want see what your wavelength feels like while we resonate alittle."

-Maka: "Isn't there a possibility the curse would transfer to you and you'd be cursed with us? You shouldn't risk something like that!" Stein smiles reassuringly and steps toward Soul.

-Stein: "It's fine, remember when I was under the influence of madness before we defeated Asura? Well if you can recall, my madness in particular is very...intense I guess you could say. In other words, I'm about 90% sure that my inner madness would just weaken the curse since my need to dissect is much stronger than magic sometimes." I see their bewildered expressions and laugh slightly. "Just trust me. Besides, even if I do get cursed, I'll have better success when experimenting on my own body rather than running multiple tests on you 2. I'll admit it's taking so long because I can't dissect either of you." Soul sighs and finally transforms, a light travels from the guards arms to my hand and I'm soon holding Souls weapon form in a split second. I close my eyes and concentrate in order to dig deeper into his wavelength than normal partners would in order to resonate. "I'm going to resonate with you now. Be prepared my wavelength may overwhelm you since you're only used to Maka's wavelength and mostly used to Lord Death's."

-Soul: "Alright, how come I can't resonate with Maka though? Would that cause any damage or possibly strengthen the curse?" I ask, still feeling unsure about resonating with Stein, but at the same time, not wanting to worsen the curse if I resonated with either Maka or Stein. As if reading my mind Stein answers.

-Stein: "If you resonate with Maka you might make the curse even stronger, but if you resonate with me there's a possibility the curse won't even affect me, it may even weaken it, if were lucky." He nods through his transparent blade and I wield him in a defensive stance.

-Stein&amp;Soul: "SOUL RESONANCE!" Our souls resonate and the power builds almost instantly.

-Soul: I black out, but I'm still conscious, I have no control of my body or my power or anything, I can only see and hear. "Jinx Awakening!" Who said that?! I hear a voice just like mine but I know I didn't say it. "Ahh!" I scream as I feel a heavy pain in my head.

-Maka: "Soul!" I see him grabbing his head in pain through the transparent blade, then his weapon form changes, his blade turns bright orange with what looks like painted blood dripping from it's blade. I hear a low woman's laughter and then a swirl of orange, purple and black smoke appears. Jinx walks out and grins evily.

-Jinx: I grab my new weapon from Stein and stretch it upward. "At last! My arm is complete again!"


	8. Chapter 8: If Love Could Kill

-Stein: I reach towards the guard, he transforms quickly and soon a bow is in my hand. "Soul Resonance!" I create a quick resonation with the soldier and his bow grows and in an instant I pull the string back and a bright green arrow appears and I release it. It goes straight through Jinx's shoulder.

-Jinx: "Ahhh!" I yell out in pain as the arrow paralyzes me from the shoulder down. "Send it back!" I yell as I glare at Stein. In an instant a bright orange arrow goes flying at Stein, he dodges but another is sent towards him. The magic blood that courses through my veins heals the wound and disables the poison that was sent through me, I stand up as the paralyzation wears off and I turn toward Maka. "Hehehe, Soul is mine..." I grin as her heartbroken expression turns to anger as she lunges toward me. I can tell by her power that her anger is what's fueling and driving her. "Yes! YES! Show me your anger! Kill me with it!" I instigate her every move as I dodge them one by one. "If you kill me the curse will be lifted instantly..." I say calmly.

-Maka: Among hearing those words I stop; pausing right in my tracks, I stare at Jinx in shock, I stand up straight and take a deep breath. "All I have to do is kill you...?" I concentrate hard as I center my wavelength.

-Jinx: I chuckle and stand upright, "Yes, as simple as it may seem, my curses only last as long as my life, that's why I'm not immortal."

-Stein: I manage too sit up as the paralysis slowly wears off from the counterattack poison arrow Jinx shot back. I notice Maka's soul has turned red, I recognize the technique she has failed so many times in the past. "Maka no...!" I manage to cough out, spewing blood as I do so. Since turning Soul into a death scythe, she has perfectly mastered all techniques with him in weapon form, so she decided to get stronger as a weapon as well. We've been having late night classes every day since Soul's new position; after the defeat of Asura, she can now summon any number of scythes from anywhere on her body, and she can somehow resonate and give them power like witch hunter and genie hunter; but due to the curse I haven't been able to give her, her next lesson. I have learned that with the help of the black blood, Soul can coat her soul with madness and pull her out at any time, they've mastered it but given the circumstances were all unsure if it's 100% useful and effective. By the looks of it, she's planning to coat her own soul in madness, and somehow snap herself out of it. "Maka it's too risky, no one can pull you out of the madness if no one is resonating with-!"

-Maka: "-Soul's my weapon...death scythe or not, he's MINE!" I glare at Stein as I coat my soul. My heart beats once and I black out.

-Jinx: "Uh-oh, hehe, I guess my little curse has somewhat bad timing hahaha!" I gloat and then pause as I hear a slight chuckle, I look at her hunched over body as it bounces slightly from laughter.

-Maka: "hehehe...Jinx..." I show her my palm and grin, my eyes wild as I snicker; a pitch black scythe appears from my palm and slowly extends, getting longer and longer. "Watch...hehe" I go over to her and tap Souls blade with mine, a second later he explodes out of her hand and transforms back into himself. I make my scythe stab her in the shoulder and others spurt out from all over my body, Soul is unconscious on the ground as Stein painfully goes over to him.

-Jinx: I simply grin at Maka as her attacks don't even hurt due to my blood masking the pain. "Being a reincarnated witch, my blood is more powerful than yours, mask your soul in black blood all you want but mine is still-!"

-Maka: "I don't care..." My vision blurs as I struggle to regain control of myself. I feel my life slipping away as the madness begins to take over. "But now...you can't have Soul..." I cough up blood as my words confuse her. "My blood...has become almost like poison...to you...madness, black blood, and resonation all working against you...not to mention...Souls...little demon..." I gasp as I struggle to speak more, I slowly send one more scythe into her chest as she stares at me in shock. "The only way...to keep him...is to release...all your magic..." I take one last breath and lie still, sudden realization over takes her and she gasps. It's true, I managed to wrap not only my own soul in madness, but hers as well, and since it's trapping her soul she can't fight it without damaging her soul; the only way to free herself of my madness is to release all her magic she has cast since she reincarnated, making her temporarily defenseless while her powers come back, which would take a lot of time. She yanks my scythes out if her and backs away.

-Jinx: "Impossible! I'm a powerful witch you can't over power me with such weak efforts!" She raises her hands to deliver a powerful attack but the second she starts collecting magic into a concentrated orb she feels her heart beat hard once, she falls to her knees as she feels the madness growing stronger inside her, she feels herself beginning to lose control of her body and powers. "You idiot...madness heightens your inner desires! My only desire is to cause sadness and despair!" I feel my vision blur as I see hallucinations start to form.

-Stein: "That's where you're wrong, in Maka's case she's been training to control her black blood to her advantage, you're wrapped in her madness, and she can manipulate your power now." I get to my feet as one of the guards rushes Soul back to the DWMA. I look at Maka and see she's sitting on her shins limply, her head down and back hunched, she isn't moving at all. I can sense a small wavelength coming from her but she's dying fast, I have to end this now. "You will be the DWMA's prisoner or I will kill you now, and with Maka's madness wrapped around you, there's no chance of you reincarnating again, your magic will vanish and you will be no more. Those are your only options." I say sternly, she glares at me and weighs her options.

-Jinx: "I have no magic, and I have no future if I die. What other choice do I have than to become your prisoner and cast jinxes on your students?" I say with a smirk, as if not bothered I walk over to him and stand right in front it him, our faces less than a foot apart. I inch closer as he looks at me with no emotion, I chuckle and back away. "Are we going or not?" I ask impatiently.

-Stein: I hold up handcuffs and chain her up. "Release your soul protect, all of it."

-Jinx: "Oh and smart! Haha fine. Soul Protect. Release!" I massive wave of heaviness surrounds me and floods away, the intensity of my magic I held within me surprises even me.

*Back at the DWMA, Stein escorts Jinx to her dungeon cell and chains her to the wall, soldiers guard her as Stein talks to Lord Death and Spirit. Maka and Soul are in the infirmary getting medical attention from Nigus.*

-Stein: "The curse is still on, Maka hasn't woken up yet so her madness is thickly wrapped around Jinx's soul, my only fear is whether or not Jinx, being a witch, can somehow counterattack and manipulate Maka's soul to release her from her madness and then in turn, control her body." I take a drag of my cigarette and blow it out as Lord Death sips his tea.

-Spirit: "So what are our options? You need to thoroughly check Soul as well, he was somehow being controlled in his weapon form, according to the guards report his blade even changed color and everything. That's not exactly normal unless she resonated. Which according to them, she didn't." I scratch my head and sigh. "Maka is going to be okay right?" The look in my eye is obviously worried and scared, Stein hesitates and nods, I'm not reassured.

-Stein: "Just don't stress yourself, Maka will awaken soon." I hope. I get up and start heading to the infirmary to check on them, in all honesty I don't know when or if Maka will even awaken. When Jinx released her soul protect it sent Maka into a death like sleep, only because her madness isn't under her complete control just yet. Once I get there I go in, Soul is wincing hard as he tries to lift himself up, I go over to him and place my hand on his chest over his heart, he winces and I make him lay down. "You have to lay down and rest, the curse has increased in a physically painful way, Jinx wielded you as her weapon and forced her wavelength onto you, so your body naturally rejected and her magic defended her, making the curse even stronger. The more you move, the more pain you will feel."

-Soul: "I don't care. Maka isn't moving, isn't breathing, and I can barely feel her wavelength! She's dying!" I wince as I speak as I force myself to fight against his hand, I suddenly feel my heart beat hard and I grunt, forcing back a yell. "What the hell?!" Stein purged me with his soul force slightly to get me to go numb and lie down.

-Stein: "Keep, your wavelength, calm." I say steadily. "She is hanging on to it, stressing out makes it harder for her to stay with us, if she lets go, she dies." My stern expression is erased when I see a tear run down his face, I've never seen Soul cry before, he's always hid his emotions and as his teacher I never pried, I merely looked out for my students. I place my hand on his shoulder and smile. "I promise, we'll get her back." I swallow my doubts as I lie straight to him, only to reassure him.

-Soul: I smile slightly and sigh, I close my eyes and soon fall asleep. Hours later I'm awakened by a sudden sense of breathless-ness. I find it hard to breath, I wriggle around and feel a weight on me, I force my eyes open to see Maka laying on me; her knees brought up as she straddles my waist, and her chest pressed against my lower chest; making her breasts squish between us. She looks at me with wide eyes. "...Maka...?" I say in a confused yet surprised tone, I sit up abruptly and wince from the soreness. She pushes me down with the cutest smile on her face.

-Maka: "Relax Soul. Let me take care of you. Hehehe" I sit up and he looks down, noticing I'm wearing nothing but his yellow and black jacket from when we were still collecting Kishan eggs and my yellow striped panties with the heart that I know he likes. I giggle at the sight of a slight trickle of blood running down from his left nostril. "That's right," I say in a seductive tone, "Let me take care of you hehe." On top of the covers over his crotch I spread my legs a little more for movement, I begin to grind my hips forward and back, his face turning bright red as more blood escapes his nose, I giggle and lean forward alittle. "I can take real good care of you, Soul." I bend down and drag the tip of my tongue from right under the left side of his jaw to his ear, I can feel his heart beat faster and harder.

-Soul: The door opens and I freeze, Stein walks in and comes to the side of the bed and sits. He writes something on a clipboard as if Maka isn't even there. "U-uhm...h-hey Stein..." I gulp and he turns towards Maka's bed, and to my surprise she's sleeping just as she was before, I turn to look back at the Maka on top of me and nothing but a big obvious boner is there. Stein turns back to me and jumps slightly.

-Stein: "I see...Maka still hasn't shown any signs of waking up and somehow that gets you, *excited*; furthermore, you seem to be sleeping a lot. You must be starved, you've been asleep for 3 days, any longer and I would've had to hook you up to tube-food." I see the look of utter shock on his face and adjust my glasses. "How long do you think you've been sleeping?"

-Soul: "Only a few hours! And...and what do you mean she isn't showing any signs, she was right on top of me like 2 seconds before you walked over here!" I see the look of confusion and then serious concern on his face and he stands. "Where are you going? What's going on?" I ask, demanding an answer.

-Stein: "It seems since the curse is on hold due to Maka's madness-induced coma, Jinx somehow made the curse still affect you. My guess is you hallucinated Maka being on you, you've been asleep for almost 4 days now and Maka hasn't woken up at all. I'm going down to question the witch some more." I see the anger in his eyes when I mention Jinx and I head out. 10 minutes later I'm in her cell and sitting in a chair with Jinx across from me with a table between us. I open my mouth to speak and she chuckles.

-Jinx: "It seems my pretty little curse found a blind spot in the brats little trick with her blood, hahaha. How will her poor weapon deal with her?"

-Stein: "So the curse altered itself?"

-Jinx: "I'm not just a reincarnated witch ya know. I'm a big deal and the only reason I've never shown up in the past was because that damn Reaper sealed me away, the binds being so old and weak I was finally able to chip away at it with my magic. Hehe, my curse will give no mercy. Pretty soon that weapon will beg me to kill him!"


End file.
